


Going back

by Greengem120



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Gen, I love these dorks so much, alternate timeline where maui never leaves, maui ur gonna take it like a man and help lol, stubborn buttheads are stubborn on a boat restoring the heart of te fiti, to have a friend u need to be a friend man. goes both ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greengem120/pseuds/Greengem120





	Going back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperjamBipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperjamBipper/gifts).



It was morning, the clouds that were hanging over the past night finally dispersed and the day began with clear skies. The sun was just coming up above the horizon.

Moana was at the controls making sure they were on their intended course back to Te Fiti. It wasn’t that hard really, the blast from Te Ka threw them very far. In fact they were about half a day away; no problem for a master wayfinder and her sullen demigod companion. Maui was currently in a sitting position at the mast, he had dozed off during the later part of the night, he sat there holding his damaged hook with one hand and snoring loud enough that Moana was getting irritated.

She wasn’t in the mood for blaming him really. Te Ka did a number on them that first try, and Moana felt partly responsible for his fish hook being damaged. She didn’t listen when Maui told her to turn around and now look where they are.

Thinking to herself as she makes sure they keep on course. Everything that Maui told her about his mother, about WHY he really stole the heart. It was a stupid move on his part that nearly destroyed the world and will should they not return the heart. But, she remembers about the fact that Maui had done all these things for the mortals, and everything he did was for THEM. Anything they wanted he gave them. Did they ever think to tell him how grateful they were?

“It was never enough” Moana remembers him saying. Never enough? Even with the double meaning, she realizes that perhaps the humans put too much pressure on him. She understands what that feels like.

________

They’re getting closer, its later in the morning and Maui is already awake. However, he’s not really looking at Moana, ever so often he acknowledges her, but he still seems very distraught. Clouds begin to come in and soot starts falling; they made it back to Te Fiti!

Maui stands at the front of the boat like he did that first time, he looks at Moana and down at his hook

He breathes a heavy sigh “Ok, so should we try this again?” He asks with a small hint of annoyance in his voice. Maui leans to pick up his hook that occasionally crackles purple light.

Moana can’t take it any longer. She’s the one who needs to restore the heart, Maui shouldn’t have to.

“Maui, wait” she says reaching her hand out to stop him

He turns toward her with a confused look

“What? We still have to restore the heart remember? By the way, where IS the heart” he asks

Moana opens her necklace to show him the glowing green heart, then clamps it shut to his surprise. “Maui, its ok” she says walking towards him. She takes a deep breath and says “Maui, its not your fault. They, or should I say "we" never should have put so much on your shoulders” she says gently and with sincerity. Maui is in total shock by what she is saying. What does she mean?

Moana continues “I am Moana of Motunui and I will restore the heart of Te Fiti” she says with an almost apologetic smile. Maui is speechless, and not sure if he should disagree with what she’s telling him. But its too late, tears are already forming in his eyes and he looks like he’s going to cry.

“Just, can you have my back? But I understand if y–” she starts to say before he finally speaks up

“No, no. O-of course. How about if I scout ahead” he finally says with a sad smile that’s almost not noticeable

Moana gives him a smile and a nod

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Maui turns around and in one quick motion shapeshifts into his hawk form. He takes to the sky disappearing over the clouds


End file.
